kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mustache Girl
The Mustache Girl (originally from A Hat in Time) is the 9-year-old older twin sister of Hat Kid. Nextgen Series Born as Louise Mario, she and Hat Kid (Maria) were the princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom, the daughters of Mario and Peach. After being tasked with guarding the Firstborn Hoopa, they were sent away to Earth. Mustache Girl was captured by the mafia, but instead of saving her, Hat Kid chose to protect their secret and flee. This angered the Mustache Girl to the point where she would work for the very people who wanted to capture them. The mafia sold Louise to the Koopa Clan, who would entrust her Bowser, Jr.'s Paint Staff in her quest for revenge. In Sector MG, Mustache Girl helped the Brotherhood of Evil plan a kidnapping for the Hat Kid, after learning she was in Sector MG. Their plot succeeded as Mustache Girl confronted her sister in Mumbo Jumbo's hat. She denied her sister's attempted apology and threatens to give her true name, until Mumbo stops her. Hat Kid reveals to have snuck her team in under her hat, and with their help, they escape Mumbo's hat. Mustache Girl runs from them inside Mumbo's circus, and after a lengthy chase, the elusive girl is subdued. Hat Kid wants Mustache Girl to join the KND, and the girl seems to consider it. They go up to KND Moonbase, where Mustache Girl takes Cheren Uno hostage, threatening to kill him unless Hat Kid says her true name. Hat Kid gives in, and once both girls speak their names, Hoopa is freed from Hat Kid's hat. Mustache Girl blasts him with a Darkness Cannon, causing Hoopa to go on a destructive rampage. The Newborn is thankfully subdued, and Mustache Girl is taken to Arctic Prison. Mustache Girl is able to escape from prison with the help of Vaati, who then takes her to join the Sky God Pirates. In The Horrorverse, she goes around, sinking buildings into goop as Sandman tries to catch her. She later returns to the Santa Hylia and is berated by Vaati. In Sector $, Mustache Girl causes trouble in Washington while Vaati is controlling Jessie Sidney. In Index and the World Rings, Louise drinks a Polyjuice Potion to turn into Index and trick Sector MG into coming to Sector SA, just as it was being attacked by the Snowmad Pirates. This resulted in Hoopa reuniting with Index and the revealing of the Universe Book. Louise told Maria her desire to use the book and rid the universe of villains, taking hold of the book's Red Ring, but Index destroyed the book and scattered the pages before she could get the chance. Louise only kept the Red Ring of Rage before escaping. Returning to Santa Hylia, Skaios makes Louise the new captain of the Sky God Pirates, putting her in charge of hunting the World Rings. Louise leads her Mustache Squadron to Avalar on a mission to attack the Big Mom Pirates, but Maria and the Seven Ring Hunters coincidentally show up. They are sucked into the Pirate Wars story via Lotte's power, where Louise meets a past version of Skaios. She is blown off Skaios' ship and encounters Maria, refusing Maria's request to come home. Louise finds an injured Jaune Pringle and implants a bomb inside him, but she is subdued by the operatives and Jaune is saved. Upon exiting the story, Louise is rescued by Vaati. The next day, Louise's forces get into battle with the Brotherhood villains on Superbia. On their mission to rescue Eri, Louise encounters Maria again. Louise vows she won't come home until she's stronger to kill King Bowser, much to Maria's worry. Both girls are captured by Kurogiri, but saved by Index before Louise escapes again. As Louise's power grows stronger due to the Rage Ring, Vaati wishes to test her power and sends her to capture Cheadle Yorkshire, Chancellor of Mobius. On the mission, Louise is ambushed by Moge-ko Leijon, sent by the Kremlings, and she is trapped in Moge-ko's Dead Kid Course. Louise is eventually rescued by Maria, shocked by the sight of Maria's severed leg. An upset Louise goes with the KND to the hospital as Cheadle treats her. Louise tells Maria that she is ready to go home, and as they hug lovingly, Louise knocks her sister out and leaves in secret. Louise takes Maria to Bowser's land in the Mushroom Kingdom, revealing her true intent to kill him once and for all. Her rage more powerful due to Maria's condition, Louise fights the unkillable Bowser, and is surprisingly at equal strength with him. Louise grows stronger when she accidentally wishes to Alluka for more power. The fight comes to an end when The Riddler announces Hoopa's true identity, which causes the universe to be scattered like pages. Louise quickly resumes attacking Bowser, spreading her rage to all of his own minions. She sings a song to the Intergalactic News team, so everyone can hear her message. She still refuses to listen to Maria when she and her friends arrive, but that was then Mario and Queen Peach show up. Peach apologizes to her daughter and asks her to stop, and Louise seems to listen. When Maria limps over to them, the younger twin attacks her mom, shouting in anger as she blamed Peach for everything that happened. This causes Maria to borrow Louise's Rage Chi, and with it, she fights her sister. A great battle ensues, both Marios equal in power, until they knock each other out. When Louise comes to, she willingly returns the Red Ring alongside the other Ring Bearers, restoring the Universe Book. She goes with Maria and co. to relax on Isle Delfino, eating the giant cake their mother baked for them (despite Louise's initial protests). Before leaving, Louise tells her parents she still won't return home and will continue her initial goals. Mario and Peach wish her the best and say they love her. Louise cries over how her dad talked and returns the love, but says "Not as much as Luigi" before kicking Mario. Battles *Mustache Girl and Hat Kid vs. Mafia. *Mustache Girl vs. Sector MG. *Mustache Girl vs. Nolan York (a few times). *Mustache Girl vs. Broodals. *Mustache Girl vs. Brotherhood villains. *Mustache Girl vs. Moge-ko Leijon. *Mustache Girl vs. Bowser Koopa. *Louise Mario vs. Maria Mario. Origin Main article: Mustache Girl Mustache Girl is the villain of A Hat in Time, where she plots to steal all of Hat Kid's Time Pieces and recreate the world, where she is ruler and all bad guys must be executed. She is infamous for making graffiti around her hometown. With similar hair and a mustache to Peach and Mario respectively, Gamewizard decided to make her and Hat Kid sisters. Appearance “Oh, cheer up, Louise. Premature mustaches just mean you’re maturing quickly.” - Luigi to her niece (src) The Mustache Girl has blonde hair in two large pigtails with aquamarine orbs near the points, golden eyes, and a blonde mustache, having inherited her father's Mustachio genes. She wears a red cape and hood, tied by a gold star medallion, and she wears a lighter-red robe with a purple sash. She wears purple puffy pants underneath and cyan slip-on shoes. Personality “My favorite part was when Revan died!” - Louise, recalling the Legend of the Eight Firstborn story (src) Mustache Girl speaks with an Italian accent. She has a very rebellious streak and loves to write graffiti and cause property damage. She was angry at her sister for abandoning her, ultimately wishing to break their promise to their parents and give a Newborn to their enemies. Mustache Girl hates bad guys and wishes to kill every villain that crosses her path. Even at a young age, she wished for the evil Koopa Clan to die, and she took relish in the deaths of villains. She was very sensitive about her mustache as a child. She also hated the idea of leaving her luxurious life behind. She hates being read the same stories over and over, such as Operation: GALACSIA or Firstborn. Abilities Mustache Girl is an inherently great jumper and platformer. She wields Bowser, Jr.'s Paint Staff, which she can use to create magic goop that can sink buildings and serve as elemental hazards. She wields the staff well in combat, and she's great at riding a motorcycle. Stories She's Appeared *Sector MG *The Horrorverse *Sector $ (referenced) *Index and the World Rings *Pirate Wars Trivia *Hers and Hat Kid's birthdays are October 5, which was when their game was released. *Mustache Girl's nickname initials are MG, and her sister Hat Kid is in Sector MG. *Louise was named after her uncle, Luigi, just as her sister was named after Mario. *She resembles Little Red Riding Hood. **Her red clothing as opposed to Hat Kid's blue clothing are common color schemes that represent rivals. *Her chase scenes in The Horrorverse resemble the Water Mario chases from Mario Sunshine. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Mushroomians Category:Europeans Category:BOE Members Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists Category:Twins Category:Royals Category:Mario Family Category:Sky God Pirates